User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 9-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 17th! Marking.... Narrator: Eight days till- Order: EIGHT DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! YEH! Narrator: *Facepalm* Just tell us what we're doing. Order: Well, we're going to have the Old order and New Order face off in a decoration contest with blindfolds. Narrator: Wait.. you mean WE'RE not doing anything? Order: No. T_T Narrator: I... I.... :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Order: I know, right? It's so sad! Now call them! Narrator: Okay! :D *Grabs phone* Decorating Blind Order: SO. You guys are going to be decorating our house! Lukas: So.. we're working for you now? Soren: I for one am not on board. Jenny: Lame. Order: ;-; As a CHALLENGE. Old Order vs New Order. Axel: Alright! Ivor: Heh. >:D Soren: Sounds better. Order: Oh and by the way- *Puts blindfolds on them all* >:D You have to wear these. And they cant be removed until I take them off so GOOD LUCK! Ellegaard: Wasn't burying us in snow enough!? *Stands very still* Order: NOPE! Now GO, HORATIO! Lukas: *Gets on all fours and fumbles around for the decorations box* Axel: AH! *Falls on face* Narrator: *Pokes Gabriel in the back* Gabriel: Who was that?! Narrator: *Pokes Gabriel's arm* >:3 Gabriel: Stop it! Narrator: *Stifles a laugh and sweep kicks Gabriel onto the snow* Order: *Slides the box over to Jesse* :| Jesse: Oh, hey! I found the box! WOO! All: *Crawl over to the box and dig around for something* Axel: *Holds up a wreath* I found a.... straw hat? Narrator: *Facepalm* Order: I hope you can find the house. Oh and if you get too far away or too close to the street I'll pull you back and put you in the house's general direction. Soren: *Rams head into wall* Ow! *fALLS into a bush* Oh hey now I can use the lights I have. Ellegaard: *Tryign to plug in the lights but Is just hitting the wall* Petra: *Stands up and tries to set up an inflatable but gets whacked in the face* Aw, COME ON! Jesse: *Nowhere near the house* Where am I? Order: *Runs over to him* Olivia: *Trying to set up a sign with Ivor* Narrator: *Filming it* Magnus: *Jabbing a plus into wood llike mad* Eh eh eh eh eh Jenny: *Carefully settin up lights* Order: *Watching the Jessees carefully* Narrator: And people think I'm clingy. sOREN: ah-HA! Did it! *Tied the lights around himself somehow* B) Axel: *Drops wreath on Soren's head* Did I do it right? Soren: No. No you did not. Remove this! Axel: Well, I acn't see you or that hat so NO. Order: Should we stop them??? Narrator: No, no, this is amusing. Ellegaard: FOR YOU! Lukas: I'm just gonna sit here and not do anything... Jesse: I think I am in a bush. Jenny: Could be. Petra: Can this be over?! Order: Fine, fine. *Removes their blindfolds* Jennny: Hey, at least the lights are SORT of on the bush! Jesse: I AM in a bush! Oliva: *Fistbumps Ivor* Ivor: It is the mose decent decoration here. Soren: How'd I not notice I was tied!? AND WHY IS A WREATH ON MY HEAD! Axel: It was a wreath? I thought it was a hat. Gabriel: At least the majority of us looked like fools. Order: Well... since NO ONE from the Old Order could do squat, New Order wins! And as a punishment for losing... Old Order: OH NO. *On the booby trapped mountain* OrdeR: SLED RACE! *Shoves them all down* Heh heh. Outro Narrator: Well, that's all for today! Order: Don't forget to tell us what to do! XD Well, farewell- Old Order: AHH- *Crash through wall* O_O Order: O_O END THE VIDEO! *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts